


drunk in love

by auroracalisto



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Crush, Edward stalks Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Kristen Kringle death, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Stalking, Unreturned Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: the reader has had a crush on edward for as long as she remembers.  he never once acts like he cares for her; he even ignores her at times.  one night, she gets drunk and nearly falls asleep on a park bench.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Reader, past Kristen Kringle/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> um i'm sorry for this. this fucking sucks ahahahah

You knew that Edward had feelings for Kristen. Hell, probably the whole precinct knew that. But that didn’t stop your heart from crushing on him. 

So, when Kristen and Edward actually started dating, that crush really began to hurt. It wasn’t fair. Kristen had hardly looked at him before now. When she did, she looked awkward and her smiles were always forced. 

You sat at the receptionist's desk, quiet. There wasn’t much you could do but grovel on about it. 

But then… Kristen went missing. Lee was distraught. You were worried—although you didn’t really like her, it wasn’t like Kristen to just disappear. Edward told everyone that she had runoff. That she had gone to be with her abusive ex. The really bad part? Edward still didn’t look at you like he looked at Kristen. He didn’t even talk to you. That’s what really hurt. 

You were in a daze. You hardly recalled walking into Oswald’s. You knew that if Jim found out, he’d probably scold you for an hour. But it didn’t matter. They had good booze. That was the only thing on your mind at the moment. 

You sat at the bar, nursing a whiskey on the rocks. Tears prickled at your eyes and you roughly wiped them away. You drank more than you should have. By the time you left the bar, you stumbled over the air and your coat was put on inside out. But it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter to you when you were sober, so why should it matter now? 

You stumbled along the sidewalk for nearly two blocks before you just sat down on a bench, no longer fighting the tears that threatened to spill. You leaned your head against the brick wall behind you, staring up at the darkened sky. There were no stars tonight—it was sure to rain. The clouds were thick, and it only dampened your already sour mood. 

You thought back on what led you to this. You were drunk out of your mind, sure, but a part of you still wondered why in the hell you ever let yourself fall for Edward. You knew it would never be returned. You knew he loved Kristen. 

Taking in a shaky breath, you closed your eyes and pulled your purse close to your body. It was amazing that you had yet to be attacked by anyone. A drunk woman walking around at night in Gotham. It sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. 

A voice drew you out of your head. 

“[Your last name]?”

Your breath hitched in your throat. That was Edward’s voice. You only squeezed your eyes tighter, not wanting to look at him. 

“God, you smell like a bar—” he sighed, sitting down beside of you. “Why are you out here alone?” he asked, taking notice of your disheveled demeanor. 

You scoffed. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” you seethed. 

“Yes,” he stared you down. 

You peeled an eye open to look at him. “Why are you out here alone?”

He blushed a bit. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Hm,” you closed your eyes again. “Makes two of us.”

“It doesn’t look like you’ve been home—”

“Do you need something?” you snapped, looking up at the man. 

His eyes widened a bit. “No, I guess not,” he said. He stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. “See you at work, [Your last name].”

You didn’t answer, keeping your eyes shut. 

It was curious—how did Edward know where you were? He said he was on a walk. Actually… he never said what he was doing. It was still a wonder how you hadn’t been attacked yet. But had you just opened your eyes, you would see just a couple parked cars down, Edward sat, waiting to hurt anyone who tried to hurt you. 


End file.
